prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kenzaki Makoto
*Note: To date, Cure Swords real name "Kenzaki Makoto" only appears in several spoilers, but the story progress and official data still has not declared Cure Sword's identity, while the other three protagonists show their official real names already. The data below is written with the view that Makoto is Cure Sword based on available information. Kenzaki Makoto is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is . Personality Cure Sword has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She dislikes fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which is a hint that she is stubborn. She still holds regret at not being able to defend the Trump Kingdom from the Jikochuu, and wishes to find Princess Marie-Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. History Cure Sword had been fighting as a Pretty Cure in Trump Kingdom before the story begins, but escaped to the human world together with Princess Marie-Ange when she could not defend the kingdom against the enemies' attacks. However, the Princess has been separated from the Queen, and Cure Sword is now searching for her in Japan. In spoilers, Cure Sword has a Japanese name, Kenzaki Makoto, but it is still not clear if Makoto is a fake or true name, since most Trump people do not use a Japanese name. Makoto is a fashion model popular among Mana and her friends. According to the manga preceding story, Mana, Rikka and Arisu don't know what the human form Cure Sword is, after they've become Pretty Cures. They find out that Makoto also has a Cure Lovie with her, therfore they suspect that Makoto is Cure Sword. Relationships She does not have good relationships with people who want to help, wanting to fight alone and find Princess Marie Ange. Princess Marie Ange - Serves her as her Royal guard and it was her duty to protect her. When Trump Kingdom was invaded, they fled to Earth, but were separated. Makoto felt and held remorse for not protecting the Princess and it was her responsibility to protect her. She kept searching for her ever since. Dabyi - As Sword's partner, they may have a good friendship soon in the series. Dabyi worries for Makoto for her dismay due to losing contact with the Princess. Also, without Dabyi, Makoto wouldn't be able to tranform into Cure Sword. Cure Sword "The blade of courage! Cure Sword!" "勇気の刃！キュアソード！" "Yuuki no yaiba! Kyua Soodo!" Attacks Cure Sword's main attack is Holy Sword, with the incantation . Appearance Makoto has dark purple eyes and hair, which she holds around her face neatly using hair clips. Her casual costume consists of white shirt, long indigo vest, little dark sand colored shorts and white boots. She wears a dark grey tie. Cure Sword's entire look is light purple and white. Her eyes and hair are purple, and her hairstyle resembles a short version of Beat's, with curled ends. Her costume is a dress with a round collar. Her sleeves resemble the pink Cure's, with ribbons at the wrists. There is a big purple ribbon with long ends at her right hip. There are feathers on her shoulders, with the left side being longer. Her boots reach above her knees, and are purple with white sharp toetips and heels. On her chest rests a purple heart-shaped brooch, which has a small cravat coming from under it. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Etymology Kenzaki (剣崎) - Ken (剣) means "sword", while zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". Makoto (真琴) - Makoto is a common girl's name that means integrity and sincerity. Individually, Ma (真) means "pure/true", while the koto (琴) is a traditional Japanese instrument. The whole name can also pronounce as the whole word Makoto (真). Trivia *She is the third Pretty Cure who is voiced by a Japanese idol Miyamoto Kanako, following Hanasaki Tsubomi (Mizuki Nana) from Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Hino Akane (Tano Asami) from Smile Pretty Cure. :*Her voice actress Miyamoto Kanako has performed several songs for the Pretty Cure franchise, including the ending themes of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Sword is the fourth official Pretty Cure to originate from another world, after Cure Passion, Cure Beat, and Cure Muse. *When transforming into a Pretty Cure, Makoto's hairstyle barely changes, only that a ponytail appears on top and that her hair gets lighter. *Makoto is the third Pretty Cure to be fighting before the story begins, the other two being Hanasaki Kaoruko and Tsukikage Yuri. *She shared her first name, Makoto, with Kino Makoto, aka Senshi of Thunder, Sailor Jupiter from the anime series Sailor Moon. *Cure Sword is the first Pretty Cure to truly have purple as her theme color, considering that Cure Moonlight's theme color was technically silver and Milky Rose was not counted as a real Cure, and Cure Muse, whose theme color is yellow even though her Masked Form and Fairy Tone was purple. *Her name in kanji is very similar with Kenzaki Kazuma (剣崎一真), the civillian identity of Kamen Rider Blade, ''one of Toei's Kamen Rider franchise heros. ''Both their stories use card suits as the motif, and both the protagonists Cure Sword and Kamen Rider Blade represent "Spade" as their names suggest. *The small portion of her ponytail above the bigger portion might represent a cat's tail, given that her mascot partner resembles a cat. *She is the second Pretty Cure who's symbol is a spade. The first being Cure Berry. *She is the second Pretty Cure to be an idol after Kasugano Urara. Gallery Profiles Dokidokiprofile1.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) sword.asahi.jpg|Cure Sword Official Profile (TV Asahi) sword.profasahi.png|Cure Sword and Dabyi Profile (TV Asahi) sword.prof.png|Cure Sword Full Profile (Toei Animation) Swordtop.jpg|Official Header Stance dokidoki4.jpg|Cure Sword profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Sword.dance.prfo.png|Cure Sword Profile for Pretty Cure All Stars Everyone Gather ☆ Let's Dance! Screenshots DDPC Makoto Close Up.png|Makoto doing a commercial for Ace Tea Curesword.PNG|Cure Sword in the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Opening HolySword.png|Cure Sword doing Holy Sword Sword02.jpg|Cure Sword in the first episode Sword01.jpg|Cure Sword fighting Sword Attack.jpg|Sword Preparing to Finish attack CSword.png|Cure Sword during the showing of the episode name Previews Tumblr meo6paTne31rr69lvo4 500.jpg|Sword Concept Art. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure